


Assume the Position

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Evan, Consensual, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Sub!Evan, Top Connor, Treebros, dom!connor, everyone is over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Connor had a long, stressful day at work. Evan wants to help him relax. Read the tags.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Assume the Position

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess once you start writing smut, you can't stop? Heh. So, third smut fic ever! If you didn't read the tags, this is a BDSM fic. So read at your own risk. Nothing TOO crazy happens, but everyone has their own comfort level, so yeah. 
> 
> This was a one shot request. Not sure if they wanna be tagged, so I won't unless they give permission. But to the person who requested this, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, again, this is only my third time writing smut. And I'm, like, ridiculously nervous to post this one in particular. So.. be nice? Please? :D

Evan perked up when the front door opened and Connor stepped inside.

“Hey,” he smiled. “How was work?”

“Long,” Connor sighed, flopping next to Evan on the couch, pulling him in for a kiss and a snuggle. “Mmmm, you warm.”

Evan chuckled, wrapping his arms around Connor. “You hungry? I left some Chinese on the table for you.”

“Oh, I’m hungry,” Connor said, licking his lips. “Just... not that kind of hungry.”

Evan’s eyes went wide. “Ahhh, right. Well...” He sat up and straddled Connor’s lap, leaning in and nipping at the sensitive skin below his ear. “I could help you let off some steam.”

Connor groaned softly, grabbing Evan’s ass and pulling him closer. “We have that new toy... if you’re up for it, I mean. No pressure. It’s late, and-“

“Let’s do it,” Evan purred, grinding down onto Connor.

Connor grinned, spanking Evan’s ass. “Okay, then.” He wrapped his arms around Evan and stood, holding him up in his arms. Evan wrapped his legs around Connor’s waist, nuzzling into his neck as they walked to the bedroom, biting and sucking the same spot from before, hoping to leave a mark.

Connor groaned, dropping Evan unceremoniously onto the bed.

“Strip and assume the position,” Connor demanded. “I’ll get us set up.”

Evan quickly stripped off his clothes, knowing the consequences if he wasn’t ready before Connor. When he was completely naked, he got on his knees on the floor, clasping his hands behind his back. He watched as Connor opened the box that had just been delivered the day before. Connor had explained that it was a sex swing, and that he’d always wanted to try one. It didn’t look very comfortable, but Evan supposed it wasn’t meant to be...

When Connor was done, he stripped, then turned to Evan. He smirked as he made his way over, kneeling before him.

“Already hard, hm?” Connor remarked, wrapping his hand around Evan’s dick and pumping painfully slow, twisting his wrist and flicking his thumb over the head. Evan whimpered when Connor let go, licking the precum off his finger. He stood, shoving his dick in Evan’s face.

Evan eagerly grabbed Connor’s erection, but Connor fisted his hand in Evan’s hair, yanking his head back.

“Did I say you could use your hands?” Connor demanded.

“No, sir, I’m sorry,” Evan whimpered.

Connor let go, running his hand down Evan’s cheek. “Safe word?”

“Whiskey.”

Connor nodded, stepping closer, letting his dick brush Evan’s cheek. Evan clasped his hands behind his back again, then leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Connor, licking and sucking. He grazed his teeth ever so gently along Connor’s length, making him shudder, then went back to using his tongue, swirling it across the tip before bobbing back down, taking as much of Connor as he could before gagging a little bit.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Connor murmured, pulling back. “We have all night for that. On your feet.”

It was a lot harder than it seemed to stand while keeping your hands behind your back. Evan stumbled, and Connor grabbed him to steady him before walking over to the swing.

“Against the wall,” Connor said suddenly. “Back to me.”

Evan frowned, but did as he was told. He heard Connor rummaging around for something, but knew better than to turn and look. When Connor stepped beside him again, he held Evan’s least favorite toy - a whip.

“Sorry, baby,” Connor murmured into his neck, licking up and kissing his cheek. “Can’t let you go unpunished for using your hands without asking.”

Evan whimpered, but nodded. “How many, sir?”

“Ten.” He gave Evan one more gentle kiss on the cheek, then stepped behind him. He waited, long enough to make Evan squirm, then slapped the whip against his ass.

“One,” Evan yelped. “Two. Three. Four. Fi- _ahhhve_.” He whimpered, resting his head against the wall, counting off the strikes. By the time he counted the tenth strike, his ass throbbed. He whimpered when Connor ran his hands across his cheeks, spanking him once more with his hand, then pulling him around and yanking him close. He wrapped his arms around Evan, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. He nipped at Evan’s lip, hard enough to make Evan yelp, but not hard enough to draw blood. He smirked, rubbing his nose against Evan’s, then pulling him over to the swing and helping him settle in.

“Stay,” Connor commanded, moving away to his toy drawer and shuffling around for something. When he turned around, Evan swallowed thickly. Connor had four ropes in his hands. He smirked at the look on Evan’s face, then proceeded to tie first his wrists then his ankles to each of the swing straps.

“How are you doing?”

“Um..” Evan hesitated. “Yellow.”

Connor stopped what he was doing immediately, resting his hand on Evan’s knee. “Talk to me, Ev.”

“It’s, um.. the knots are r-really tight. It’s... I mean, I know it’s _supposed_ to hurt, but..”

Connor immediately loosened each knot a little bit. “Better?”

Evan gave an experimental tug. He couldn’t really move, but it didn’t pull at his skin the way it had before. He nodded. “Green.”

Connor nodded, standing. He turned away again, and when he turned back, he held a curved vibrator and a bottle of lube in his hands. He knelt before Evan, rubbing his inner thighs, his stomach, his ass - everywhere but where Evan wanted him to touch the most. Evan whined in frustration. Connor smirked, squirting a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it. But when he went to push his fingers inside Evan, he paused, eyes wide with lust.

“Fuck,” Connor mumbled, gently tugging out the butt plug Evan had inserted earlier. “Planned on playing a game tonight, no matter what, huh?”

Evan whined as Connor pulled the plug free, licking his lips. “Yes, sir, wanted to be ready for you,” he grinned, proud of himself.

“Good boy,” Connor purred. “Well, that makes this easier.” He picked the vibrator up, coating it in lube, and pushing it in. Evan’s moan was longer and louder than it should have been; it made Connor chuckle. He twisted the vibrator just a little bit so the curved piece would push up against Evan’s prostate. He knew he’d hit the right spot when Evan’s eyes widened and he choked out a whine. Connor turned the vibe on a medium-high setting, then stood and stepped back.

“You know, I think I _am_ hungry. Gonna go eat that Chinese food now.” He grabbed Evan’s dick and squeezed, pumping his hand up and down a few times, before walking across the room. “Oh, and no coming until I’m back, got it?” He turned away from a gasping Evan, chuckling softly as he left the room.

~*~*~

Connor ate his food at a leisurely pace, keeping an eye on the clock. He knew Evan’s limit, and he _really_ didn’t want to punish him tonight. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t push him past his limit, just a little bit...

He finished eating, then cleaned his dishes and put them away, glancing once more at the clock. He grinned; time to get this show on the road. He had just enough time to stop and brush his teeth before making his way back to Evan, who was whimpering and thrashing, his body shaking with the effort of holding back his orgasm. The relief in his eyes when he saw Connor was obvious from all the way across the room.

Connor stepped up to him, smiling approvingly - Evan’s dick was red and throbbing, but he hadn’t come. Connor gave the vibrator one final push in before turning it off and pulling it out. Evan choked out a cry, closing his eyes for a second before looking back up at Connor, eyes glazed over.

“Such a good boy,” Connor said gently, leaning forward and kissing Evan, pressing hard against the bruise that had formed on Evan’s lower lip from the bite earlier. Evan whimpered, then moaned when Connor grabbed his dick and pumped up and down agonizingly slow.

“Connor,” Evan whined when he let go, unsure how much more teasing he could take.

Connor froze, eyes narrowing. “Excuse me?”

Evan gulped. “I-I mean, sir. Please, sir, please let me come.”

Connor chuckled. Normally, he would punish Evan for that slip up, but he wasn’t in a punishing mood tonight; the day had been long and stressful, and he just wanted to fuck his boyfriend already. So he rolled on a condom, picked up the lube bottle and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He grabbed his dick and rubbed the lube on slowly, letting Evan stare and squirm.

“Enjoying the show?” He asked, stepping forward and lining himself up with Evan’s entrance. He let Evan squirm for one more second, then shoved in, hard and fast. Evan cried out in pleasure, as Connor pumped in and out of him at a toe-curling pace.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Evan whined, gasping. He’d been at the edge of orgasm for so long, it wasn’t taking much at all to finish him off. “Close.. So close. Please, mmmmmm _fuck_ , please let me come, sir. Pleasssseeeee _ahhhhhhh shit_.”

Connor grunted, squeezing Evan’s ass and pulling him closer, the swing allowing him to easily move Evan wherever he needed him; Connor was definitely enjoying his new toy.

Finally, when he felt Evan clenching and shaking around him, and he too was close, he wrapped his hand around Evan’s dick and pumped in synch with his thrusts.

“Come, Evan. Come for me,” Connor groaned - and Evan did. Holding his orgasm back for so long had made Evan sensitive, and he cried out in equal parts pleasure and pain, his orgasm making his entire body shake.

Evan whimpered when his orgasm ended and Connor kept pumping; his entire body felt like a live wire, every sensation increased tenfold. He let out a keening whine, ready to beg Connor to stop, when Connor shuddered and collapsed on top of him, gasping and moaning as he came.

Panting, he glanced up at Evan through a curtain of sweaty hair, grinning. “Goddamn, Ev. That was fucking amazing.” Evan grinned back at him, eyes half lidded, nodding.

Connor pulled out carefully, Evan whining at the sensation. He pulled the condom off, tied it, and tossed it. He turned back to Evan and untied the ropes, then helped Evan sit on the bed, showering him in kisses.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired and sensitive?” Evan said after a minute.

“Hurt?”

Evan nodded. “Just a little.”

“What hurts, love?” Connor asked, kneeling in front of him and running his hands down his arms.

“Lip,” he said, touching his lip where Connor had bit it. He winced, and Connor gently pulled his hand away, lacing their fingers. “My body, from being in weird positions in that swing.”

“Anything else?” Connor asked, caressing his cheek.

Evan shook his head, yawning. “Tired.”

Connor stood, kissing the top of his head. “Be right back, okay?” When Evan nodded, Connor went to the kitchen and grabbed some aspirin and a glass of water. He came back and handed the aspirin to Evan, who took it gratefully, downing half the water with the painkiller.

“Thanks, sir- I mean, Con,” Evan said with a chuckle. It always took him a little longer to come out of his sub role than it took Connor to come out of his dom role.

“Are you good if I go draw you a bath?” When Evan nodded, Connor stood, planting a gentle kiss on his head, then stepped into the bathroom. He turned the water on, making it hot, but not scalding. He dumped in some soothing bath salts, then went back to Evan. He helped Evan stand, pulling him close for a hug and showering him with kisses. He helped him to the bathroom, putting a towel down on the closed toilet so he could sit while the tub filled.

“Let’s get some ointment on that lip, yeah?” Connor asked, reaching into the medicine cabinet and pulling a soothing gel out. He knelt before Evan and applied it gently. Evan winced.

When the bath was ready, Connor turned the water off, helping Evan up.

“Alone or together?” He asked.

“Alone,” Evan said sheepishly.

Connor kissed his forehead, helping him settle in the tub. He knelt beside it, watching Evan relax into the warm water, eyes closing. He let of a soft sigh, holding his hand out for Connor. Connor laced their fingers.

They didn’t talk for ten minutes. Finally, Evan looked up at Connor with sleepy eyes, a smile on his face.

“That really _was_ incredible.”

Connor smiled back at him, using his free hand to caress his cheek. “I’m glad”

“Join me?”

Connor’s grin widened; Evan wanting him to join the bath meant he was coming back to himself and feeling better. Connor nodded, standing and stepping into the tub, one leg on either side of Evan’s body. Once he’d settled in, Evan scooted backwards into his arms, dropping his head against Connor’s chest. He closed his eyes when Connor wrapped his arms around him, relaxing back into the safety and feeling of home that being with Connor always brought him.


End file.
